Haze
by moosmiles
Summary: She could recognize him anywhere. Even if she was so drunk that she could barely see.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Haze_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter: 1_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: She could recognize him anywhere. Even if she was so drunk that she could barely see._

_Comments: Takes place after Sparks Will Fly, Part 2._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Zig hadn't originally planned on heading over to Vince's tonight. He had an important chemistry test the next day and was failing miserably. But Tiny had _actually_ called him, instead of texting. Had verbally promised they wouldn't get too far gone on alcohol or drugs and would still have time to study for the next day's exam.

But Zig hadn't seen Tiny in nearly ten minutes. He had gone somewhere with a girl Zig barely knew. He was pretty sure he heard Tiny say her name was Talia.

That left Zig standing awkwardly in the kitchen, nursing an imbalanced concoction of soda and alcohol in a red solo cup. He looked around, trying to find something to do.

But, instead of finding interest in anyone, he just walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Ugh."

Zig felt something move under a stack of pillows beside him and furrowed his brow. He set his drink aside on the coffee table and pulled a pillow away, realizing he wasn't beside a collection of pillows.

It took him a second to recognize the girl beside him. She was curled up in a ball, breathing heavily, with her eyes closed.

"Clare?"

Clare's lips parted and she let out a whimper, her body shifting. She moved around stiffly until she was propped up against the cushions so that she straightened beside him. She slid her bent legs underneath her and blinked a few times before her eyes focused. Her bangs were matted to her head and she used a shaky hand to push her hair back so she could see him better.

"You - you're here."

Zig winced at the heavy smell of vodka on her breath, but he shrugged. "Yeah. I am. So are you."

He didn't really understand why she was so surprised to see him beside her. She barely knew him. He didn't know how she could know who he was. If she hadn't been the student council vice president, he probably wouldn't have even recognized her.

"Eli - " She reached out and placed her hand on his chest.

Zig felt his whole body grow tense.

Of course. It made sense now. He had heard somewhere that Clare had broken up with Eli. And that she may have possibly hooked up with Drew Torres during the hoedown.

Zig gasped when he felt Clare climbing into his lap, drawing him from thoughts of her disastrous love life.

"Eli, I – I'mmmmm so sury," Clare slurred, cupping the sides of Zig's neck. She rested a knee on either side of his waist comfortably, the pointed heels of her shoes nipping against his thighs.

She dipped her head down and for a moment, Zig thought she was going to kiss him, but she brought her mouth to his ear instead. "I'm so sorry I fucked Drew," she murmured, her breath on his ear making him shudder despite the news that the student body president and vice president had hooked up.

Clare turned her head to kiss him, but Zig placed his hands on her hips and, with the help of some greater power he had never believed in, got Clare off his now restrained lap. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from grunting. He sat her on the spot beside him, his hands moving to her shoulders.

"Clare," he beckoned as her eyes became heavy and her head drooped forward slightly. He gave her a small shake. "Clare!"

Clare's eyes snapped open as she let out a startled gasp. She pursed her lips into a pout and kicked her legs over his lap. "Eli." She gripped onto his bicep with a whimper. "D – don't you still want me?" She leaned back against the couch and parted her thighs, her skirt bunching up her legs until he had a decent view of her lacey underwear.

Zig cleared his throat, reaching out to pull the length of her skirt down to something more modest. "Clare. You're drunk," he reminded.

Not to mention, he wasn't Eli.

Clare bit down on her bottom lip, straining the pink skin until it matched the pale white of her skin. She let her lip go with a resounding pop and smirked. "I cou-d get drunk-_er_," she paused momentarily to hiccough. "As drunk as you want."

Zig didn't know skinny jeans could get any tighter, but then Clare's foot pressed in between his thighs and left him speechless.

Her lips brushed gently against his for a moment, sucking in the breath that escaped heavily from his agape mouth, before she forced her mouth against his completely. Her tongue slipped past his lips and he let out a long, muffled moan as she expertly assailed the inside of his mouth.

He gasped, jerking his head back into the couch when her dainty fingers popped open the button of his jeans. "Clare - " he objected, still confused as to when her hands had wandered between them.

Clare sat across his lap, her lips pouting, as she slid her hands upwards, her nails tracing an outline of his abs. The muscles of his stomach twitched in the most enticing way he had ever experienced.

"But I want you," she whispered, flipping her hair out of her eyes. She bent forward to kiss him again.

Zig wrapped her in his arms, hands grasping through her hair, as he welcomed her mouth with his own. He titled his head to the side as she forced her tongue past his lips again.

While making out was fulfilling enough for Zig, Clare seemed to grow frustrated, yearning to get to the next base. She started to grind down against him and Zig let out a whimper. She proceeded to rock against him until she felt his fingers tangled in her hair pull her face from his. She let out a gasp at the sudden twist in control.

"If you don't stop that," Zig felt his whole faced flush in embarrassment, "I will finish so fast."

Clare's pouty lips twisted into a smirk. "How fast?" she coerced, fighting his hold on her curls, leaning in to brush her mouth against his. "We could make it challenge. I think the first time I blew you, you lasted, what, three minutes." She finally got his hand to release her hair as she slid down the length of his body, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

Zig watched with wide green eyes as she reached out to tug down the zipper of his black skinny jeans. He closed his eyes tight for a moment, praying to find someway to stop her. He was about to get his first blowjob. From the student council vice president. In a room full of shitfaced people. And Clare had instigated every step.

"Eli," she breathed against his crotch, slipping her fingertips past the waistband of his pants.

That was all he needed to hear. He had an out.

Zig sat up a little straighter and wrapped his hands gently around her wrists to stop her from undressing him any further. "Clare." He leaned forward and gave her a small smile to ease the shock on her face. "How about we go somewhere else," he suggested.

When she smiled in reply, Zig sighed in relief. He watched Clare stand up and fixed his pants as he stood up. He took her hand in his and led her outside of the house. He guided her to his car, parked on the street at the end of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked, wrapping her other arm around his bicep to bring them closer together.

"My car," Zig replied with a shrug.

He stopped in the grass on the passenger side of his car and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I would never do anything to hurt you," he informed, stroking her flushed face with his thumb.

She beamed, whispering, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He shook his head, assuring, "You haven't." He kissed her forehead before unlocking the car and helping her slide in to get buckled.

By the time Zig had gotten in on the driver's side of the car and turned on the engine, Clare had settled into the passenger seat so comfortably that she had fallen fast asleep. Zig smiled a little and pulled out onto the street, unsure where to take her, but was glad she had finally passed out from her over consumption of alcohol.

Zig drove around for about twenty minutes before he stopped in front of the Dot, unsure where to take her. He had never been to Clare's house before and didn't know anything about her friends or how to reach out to them. He vaguely knew Eli from acting in his zombie movie the year before, but he hadn't even spoken to the guy in nearly a year. Was he even in town? He was probably in New York right now. From what she had word vomited before while trying to take his clothes off earlier, Eli probably didn't want to see Clare. Although, Zig would die to see Maya right now and they weren't on the best of terms.

Zig took a look at Clare, who had her head resting on the armrest between them, her body warped into an uncomfortable angle. He reached out and placed his hand between her shoulders with a sigh. She wasn't just going to be hungover when she woke up. Her whole body was going to be aching.

He lifted his head and furrowed his brow in surprise when he saw Eli Goldsworthy walking down the front steps out of the Dot. He had a paper to-go cup in one hand and his other hand clutched the backpack strap hanging off his left shoulder.

Zig removed his hand from Clare and rolled the passenger side window down as quickly as the car would allow. "Eli!" he called out.

In the dim light glowing from the streetlamps, Zig saw Eli's face scrunch up in confusion. He walked over to the car cautiously and peered inside. "Yeah?"

"Thank god, you're here, Man."

"Clare?" Eli dropped the cup on the ground and tossed his backpack onto the sidewalk, alarmed at the sight of her passed out in some random guy's car. He reached out, struggling to open the car door.

Zig unlocked the car so Eli could get beside his ex-girlfriend and then got out to help the couple. But, by the time he had rounded to the sidewalk, there was nothing left for Zig to do.

Eli had Clare lifted out of the car and curled up in his arms. "What the hell, Clare," he whispered, cradling her hanging body to his chest.

"Eli," Clare whimpered, cuddling into him.

Zig smiled when he realized that for the first time all night, she was in Eli's arms, safely where she thought she had been all night.

Eli buried his concerned face in her hair, whispering, "Shhhh. It's okay. I've got you." He kissed the top of her head, swaying gently from side to side. He had completely forgotten about his backpack as he walked down the sidewalk, unconcerned about the car he had just pulled his ex-girlfriend from and who had been driving it.

Zig thought about calling out to Eli as he picked up the backpack, but decided not to interrupt the intimate moment. He could always give it back to Clare at school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Haze_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter: 2_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: She could recognize him anywhere. Even if she was so drunk that she could barely see._

_Comments: Takes place after Sparks Will Fly, Part 2._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Clare could feel her head pounding before she had even opened her eyes. She let out a small whimper and tried to bury herself further into the bed. She stilled when she felt something constrict around her shoulders. She forced her heavy eyes open and frowned in alarm.

She sighed in relief at the sight of Eli asleep beside her, shirtless, with his arm wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, cuddling closer to his chest and buried her face into his skin. She whimpered against him, complaining loud enough to wake him, "Eli…"

Eli sighed heavily, hushing in a husky voice, "Shhh. Sleeping."

"My head is imploding. Your sleep can wait," Clare grumbled, struggling to sit up against the headboard.

She brushed her hair out of her face and looked around the room, realizing for the first time that she was in Eli's bedroom. She shivered from the sudden burst of cold against her naked chest and looked down to find both her dress and bra missing. She quickly lifted her arms, covering her breasts. "Oh my god, Eli," she gasped, reaching out to shake him awake.

Eli finally opened his eyes with a groan. "What?" He tilted his head back, stretching out his neck to wake himself further.

"Did we have sex last night?" Clare instigated, jostling the blankets to find out if they were completely naked. She was displeased to find her panties missing, but at least Eli was still in his boxers.

Eli shook his head as he shifted in bed to sit beside her. "No. You got naked all on your own. You were pretty shitfaced and complaining about how hot it was with your clothes on."

Clare reached down to pull the covers up, trying to hide her body from him. Despite the fact that he had been seeing her naked for over a year now.

He gave her an amused look and a crooked smirk. "What? You don't want to give me a blowjob anymore?" He didn't wait for her to reply. "Because, honestly, you saying blowjob while throwing your clothes across my room and jumping up and down on my bed was the hottest thing I had ever seen."

She blushed, the color burning down her face to her neck, and winced. She tightened the bedsheet around her breasts, shaking her head, "I would never insist on giving you a blowjob."

"You did last night." He winked at her and she looked down at the covers. He shifted in bed and climbed down onto the floor. "But it didn't go far. You almost immediately passed out by the time I had gotten in bed with you." He pulled an AC/DC shirt over his head.

"Would you have?" Clare asked, trying to speak past the throbbing sensation trying to crawl out of her head. "If I hadn't passed out."

Eli paused to look at her as he considered his words carefully. "I want to say that I wouldn't because you were so fucked up. But I probably would have." He shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the mattress beside her. "I mean, I love you." He looked up at her and reached out to cup her face in his hand. "And I know that it's selfish, but you spent our whole drive home telling me how much you love me. Then, you got naked so fast and were begging me to have sex with you. I want you so badly. I'm always going to want you so badly."

Clare leaned into his touch on instinct and felt her bottom lip tremble, tears blurring her vision. "I want you too," she whispered, blinking to keep from crying.

Eli leaned in and kissed Clare, wrapping his other arm around her. She let the bedsheet fall down between them and shifted around, trying to pull him closer. He slid his hand around to the back of her head to shield her from hitting her head on the headboard as he laid them across the bed blindly, refusing to take his mouth from hers.

Clare slid her hands up under his shirt to tease his soft skin with her nails and smirked when he moaned into her mouth. She pulled her head back to look at his face, whispering, "Like that?"

He had his eyes clenched shut as she dug her nails into his skin and dragged down, leaving angry scratch marks. He groaned, thrusting up against her bare thigh. "Fuck, yes," he gasped, dropping his head to her shoulder as her nails twisted against his abdominal muscles to scratch upwards.

Clare removed her claws and bunched his shirt up, tugging it over his head. She threw it across the room and let out a gasp. She looked up at her ex-boyfriend with a smirk as his hand cupped her sex gently. "So gentle," she whimpered, jerking her hips towards his palm.

"Only when I want to tease you," Eli reminded with a chuckle as he slipped down between her knees. He rested both his hands against her thighs, watching her shudder at his soft touch. "What do you want, Clare?"

"I want to c - " Clare whimpered, but was cut off by the sound of pounding on the other side of the door.

"Eli!"

Eli growled slightly as he sat up, looking over his shoulder. "What?"

"Your mom made breakfast!" his father's gruff voice called through the door.

"Can it wait?"

"Just come down. There's enough for Clare too."

Clare felt her whole body recoil at the sound of her name, clamping her thighs shut to keep them from going any further.

Eli thought about responding, but heard his father's footsteps creaking down the hallway away from his room, and rolled his eyes. He looked back at Clare and scratched the back of his neck bashfully. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Clare grabbed a pillow from behind him and covered up her nakedness, hiding her body from him.

He got up and pulled on his shirt before collecting Clare's clothes from the last night. He waited, with his back turned to give her privacy, while she got dressed. He practically jumped out of his skin when her hand touched his bicep. He turned to look at her standing beside him, in her dress. He struggled to keep from kissing her, but she helped his restraint by leaving the room without him.

When he got down the stairs, Eli immediately winced at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Oh, Sweetheart, it's so good to see you again."

He walked into the kitchen to find Clare smooshed against his mother with Cece's arms enclosed tight around her.

"Mom," Eli chided, clearly embarrassed, as Cece pulled away from his ex-girlfriend. "Can you not smother her to death?"

"Yeah, this lil shit will be the prime suspect," Bullfrog chortled into his coffee, already seated at the table.

"I just missed her, Elijah," Cece reminded, glaring at her son as he pulled out a chair for Clare.

Clare sat down and Eli took the seat beside her. "I missed you guys too," she assured, brushing her bangs out of her face. She looked at Eli as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Well, it's nice to have you around again, Sweets," Cece reminded as she sat down on the last empty seat at the table. She started dishing up plates and passing them around the table.

She didn't know when it happened, but Eli's parents were trying to have a conversation with them and suddenly she realized his hand was in hers under the table. His thumb stroked the back of her hand as he used his other hand to stab at a bite of waffle with a fork. She had no idea how she ended up in Eli's house the night before, but now she couldn't possible be upset about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Haze_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter: 3_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: She could recognize him anywhere. Even if she was so drunk that she could barely see._

_Comments: Takes place after Sparks Will Fly, Part 2._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Zig wasn't sure where Clare's locker was, so he went to the student council office shortly after arriving at Degassi. He was surprised to find that the office doors were already unlocked, even though none of the student council members were inside. He gave a look around to make sure the room was completely empty before he ended up planting himself down on the couch. He pulled out his cell phone to preoccupy himself as he waited for someone, anyone, to arrive. Hopefully that person ended up being Clare Edwards.

"Can I help you?"

Zig looked up and smiled at the sight of Clare Edwards walking into the student council office. She was dressed in a familiar brown skirt and wrinkled blouse. He recognized her clothes as the same from the night before.

"Hey," Zig greeted cheerfully. He stood up from the couch, pocketing his phone with one hand, and picked up Eli's backpack with the other. "You're actually alive."

Clare furrowed her brow, setting her own messenger bag down on a nearby table. "I am alive." She took a sip from the iced coffee in her hand and paused at the sight of this stranger carrying her on-again-off-again, and once again, on-again boyfriend's bag. "Is that," she tilted her head to the side, "Eli's?"

"Oh, yeah." Zig nodded, holding the backpack out to her with a grin.

Clare hesitated to take the bag and he honestly couldn't blame her. She probably didn't even know his name and he suddenly appeared in her everyday workspace with someone else's property. Someone she cared deeply for. It was suspicious, to say the least. Maybe a little bit creepy.

Zig pursed his lips together and sighed. "So, I'm just gonna leave this here." He placed Eli's bookbag back on the couch in the spot he had previously occupied. "And leave." He started to walk past her.

"Sure," Clare mumbled, watching him leave the student council office with a furrowed brow.

She turned back to the couch and then sat down beside Eli's bag. She placed a hand on it, taking another sip of her iced coffee.

How on earth did this kid get ahold of Eli's bookbag? And how did he know her name?


End file.
